jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
John Williams
John Towner Williams besser bekannt als John Williams ist ein amerikanischer Komponist und wurde am 8. Februar 1932 in New York, USA geboren. Er begann seine Karriere als Komponist sehr früh und ist heute der bekannteste und erfolgreichste Filmkomponist. Biografie John Williams wurde in New York als Sohn des Jazzmusikers Johnnie Williams geboren und zog im Jahr 1948 mit seiner Familie nach Los Angelos in den USA. Dort besucht er die UCLA (die University of California, Los Angelos) und studiert dort privat bei Mario Castelnuvo-Tedesco das komponieren. Er erledigte seinen Militärdienst bei der US Air Force und kehrte nach Beendigung nach New York zurück um dort bei Madame Rosina Lhevinne in der Julliard School Klavierunterricht zu nehmen. Während diese Zeit arbeitete Williams auch als Jazzpianist und spiele sowohl in Clubs, als auch im Studio Platten aufzunehmen. Er kehrte bals nach Los Angelos zurück um dort seine Karriere als Komponist in der Filmbranche zu beginnen. Er arbeite damals mit namhaften Komponisten wie Bernhard Hermann und Alfred Newman zusammen. In den 1960ger Jahren begann er für Fernsehprogramme Musik zu schreiben und wurde für seine Arbeit mit zwei Emmys ausgezeichnet. Desweiteren sorgte Williams mit seinen Filmmusiken zu der Weiße Hai, Schindlers Liste der Klassischen Star Wars Trilogie und den Indiana Jones Filme für Aufsehen und wurde dadurch bekanntester Komponist in Hollywood. Williams kann auch anders Obwohl Williams für seine Filmmusiken bekannt ist, ist das nicht das einzige was er an Musik schreibt. John Williams verfasst Sinfonien, Concertos und Konzerte, die von renomierten Orchestern aufgeführt werden, wie das New Yorker Philharmonic oder das Londoner Symphony Orchestra. Eines seiner bekanntesten Werke ist das Stück The Five Sacred Trees (zu Deutsch: Die Fünf geopferten Bäume ), welches im Jahre 1995 erstmals aufgeführt wurde. Außerdem komponierte er das Stück We're Lookin' Good!, das für die olympischen Sommerspiele 1984, 1988, 1994 und für die Special Olympics im Jahr 1987 verwendet wurde. Doch das berümhteste seiner Stücke ist der siebenteilige Liederzyklus Seven for Luck, das auf einem Text der amerikanischen Poetin Rita Dove basiert. Unter Williams Aufsicht wird es vom Bostoner Symphony Orchestra aufgeführt. Auszeichnungen und Titel Im Januar des Jahres 1980 wurde Williams der 19. Konduktor der Bostoner Pops Orchestra und einige Zeit später Bostoner Pops Laureate Konduktor. Im Dezember des Jahres 1993 erhält er in Tanglewood den Titel Artist-in-Residence verliehen. John Williams bekommt für mehrere seiner Filmmusiken Auszeichnungen. Insgesamt hat er fünf Academy Awards, 17 Grammys, drei Golden Globes, zwei Emmys und fünf BAFTA Awards der British Academy of Film and Television Arts gewonnen und gilt somit als einer der besten Komponist dieser Zeit. Seine Alben wie die Soundtracks zu den Star Wars Filmen haben ihm mehrmals Platin und Gold verschafft und sein Werk zu Schindlers Liste brachte ihm einen Oscar sowie einen Grammy ein. Literatur John Williams schreibt in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Autoren auch Bücher oder schreibt kurze Passagen in Bücher. Er schrieb beispielsweise den Epilog im Buch Arthur Fielder and the Boston Pops oder Vorwörter in verschiedenen andern Büchern. Eins seiner komplett eigenen Werke ist Remembrances das in dem Buch The Cue Sheet veröffentlicht wurde. Trivia *Mit seinem Sohn Joseph Williams schrieb er ein Lied, dass eine Band in Jabbas Palast singen sollte. Diese Lied wurde allerdings nur in der Special Edition veröffentlicht. *John Williams Sohn was Mitglied der Band Toto. *John Williams ist wurde insgesamt mehr als 40 Mal für einen Oscar nominiert und ist somit Rekordhalter. Filmmusiken (Auszug) * 1975: Der weiße Hai * 1976: Schlacht um Midway * 1976: Duell am Missouri * 1977: Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art * 1977: Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung * 1978: Der weiße Hai 2 * 1978: Superman * 1979: Dracula * 1980: Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück * 1981: Indiana Jones: Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes * 1982: E. T. – Der Außerirdische * 1983: Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter * 1984: Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes * 1987: Die Hexen von Eastwick * 1987: Das Reich der Sonne * 1989: Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug * 1989: Geboren am 4. Juli * 1990: Stanley und Iris * 1990: Aus Mangel an Beweisen * 1990: Kevin – Allein zu Haus * 1991: Hook * 1991: JFK – Tatort Dallas * 1992: Kevin – Allein in New York * 1992: In einem fernen Land * 1993: Jurassic Park * 1993: Schindlers Liste * 1997: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park * 1997: Sieben Jahre in Tibet * 1997: Amistad * 1998: Seite an Seite * 1998: Der Soldat James Ryan * 1999: Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung * 2000: Der Patriot * 2001: A. I. – Künstliche Intelligenz * 2001: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen * 2002: Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger * 2002: Minority Report * 2002: Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens * 2002: Catch Me If You Can * 2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban * 2004: Terminal * 2005: Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith * 2005: Krieg der Welten * 2005: Die Geisha * 2005: München Weblinks *Offizielle Internetseite von John Williams *John Williams in der Internet Movie Database *Künstlerseite bei Sony Classical Williams, John en:John Williams nl:John Williams